<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Scoop by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500265">Double Scoop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Snowballing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "Jack’s semen is actually ice cream.</p><p>^Have fun with that."</p><p>Okay, so–I laugh every time I read the two sentences of this prompt, okay, okay, I’ll be serious now. Sort of. </p><p>RIGHT. Sandy is surprised by the information in the prompt. Jack is also surprised. It kind of seems like one of those weird things that would happen in dreams, doesn’t it, Jack? Do you even remember how you got into Sandy’s bed? Does Sandy know how you feel? Are you going to die of embarrassment? (No.) Also includes some Sandy Plz moments, because how could it not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cold Gold Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Scoop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/14/2015.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text post-content">
  <p>Sandy opened his eyes wide in surprise, and a sand-shape swirled into being above his head. Jack hoped Sandy wouldn’t mind that he couldn’t exactly figure out what it was right now, considering that it was Sandy, and Sandy’s hot, wonderful mouth, that had brought him to his state of complete incomprehension at the moment.<br/><br/>But of course Sandy was well aware of this, and the sand-shape disappeared even as Sandy continued to pull from Jack the most intense orgasm he could ever remember experiencing.<br/><br/>Jack lay gasping on the dreamland bed when Sandy let him go, and when he looked over at Sandy, he looked so smugly pleased with himself that Jack knew he was going to laugh as soon as he got his breath back. Sandy looked like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, not like he had just given someone truly incredible oral. It definitely wouldn’t be butter that he was tasting, but rather—oh. Rather, <em>Jack</em>. And wasn’t that a thought to start getting him ready for round two embarrassingly soon? But then again, maybe that would be helpful for whatever Sandy wanted from him in return? What on Earth was Jack supposed to do to follow up from what Sandy had just done? Everything he could even try would seem like truly amateurish fumbling in comparison.<br/><br/>But maybe that wasn’t truly important right now, because Sandy had crawled up beside him and was leaning down to kiss him—the baffling taste of vanilla ice cream filled Jack’s mouth. He swallowed reflexively, which made Sandy blush brightly for some reason, and came up with nothing more coherent than, “Huh?”<br/><br/>Sandy explained, as simply as possible. Jack now recognized the sand shape he hadn’t been able to, before. It had been an ice cream cone.<br/><br/>Jack stared at the space above Sandy’s head for several long moments after the shapes had disappeared, long enough that his dumbfounded expression started to give Sandy the giggles.<br/><br/>“I can’t believe you kissed me while you still had a mouthful of come,” Jack said, finally. Sandy gave him the technical term and Jack felt like he turned red as North’s coat. “I–I don’t care what it’s called, I mean…I…it’s because it’s <em>you</em>, Sandy.”<br/><br/>Sandy blinked at him very innocently before rolling his eyes so extremely the rest of his body had to follow. <em>Who just gave you that blowjob?</em> he asked.<br/><br/>“Okay, that’s one thing, the–the snowballing is something else, you knowing the slang is another and–no, you know what, this is entirely the wrong focus. What I really don’t believe is that I come vanilla ice cream.”<br/><br/>Sandy nodded. That was pretty weird.<br/><br/>“I mean, I guess…I guess I wouldn’t have had any reason to know that information before…no–this doesn’t make sense. At all. Everything about me that was changed, was changed to make me into a Guardian, and I am absolutely, positively sure that the taste of any of my bodily fluids has nothing to do with that.” He took a deep breath and realized that Sandy was tracing random patterns on his chest with warm little fingers. “Uh…but I guess we don’t have to figure that out now,” he said, catching the meaning of Sandy’s smile without the need of any sand shapes.<br/><br/>He leaned up to kiss Sandy’s cheek and laughed softly. “You know you gave me a pretty hard act to follow, though, right? And I never thought that when I…wait a second.” He backed up slightly. “I have no idea how I got here. I remember being outside, and stopping to rest, and then I remember that we were <em>here</em>, in this bed, and you were kissing me and I–I was so happy and it was so perfect, and like, hooray and finally, but–oh no. This is a dream, isn’t it? Oh no. Is there another you out there, somewhere”–Jack’s voice was sounding distressingly strangled–“sitting back and being shocked at me? Oh no. This isn’t how I wanted you to find out I liked you, I mean, I had–I mean I was working on a speech. It wasn’t going well, but—oh no. If I was <em>conscious</em> I would have figured out how to do something for you first, I swear, I’m going to die again, of embarrassment…” He trailed off to see Sandy wearing a thoughtful expression, that, thankfully, also included a little smile.<br/><br/>With what Jack knew was a conscious effort, Sandy slowed down his sand-shapes and tried to keep them concrete. He agreed with Jack that this being a dream would explain a lot. He told Jack that as far as he could tell, he, Sandy, was fully present in this dream, right now. He just hadn’t known it was a dream because in Dreamland it was almost impossible to tell the difference. He smiled slyly. And if Jack would kindly search his memory, didn’t he realize that it was quite Sandy’s idea to get a taste of him?<br/><br/>Jack blushed again. “Well, uh, yes, that’s, um, pretty clear. But, considering…wait. When I showed up in Dreamland and started making out with you, you just went with it—you didn’t ask for an explanation or anything, you just—you just ended up pinning me to the bed. I mean…what?”<br/><br/>Sandy now actually did look a bit embarrassed. He supposes he should have asked a few questions, since this was Jack’s first time in Dreamland like this, but he honestly thought that Jack had finally picked up on and accepted the hints Sandy had been dropping to him.<br/><br/>“So—Sandy, I’m sorry, I don’t think I picked up on any hints at all, but—you like me, too?”<br/><br/>In dreams and out, Sandy told him. And it’s okay. Tooth was telling me that I should be more obvious.<br/><br/>Jack lay back on the bed, his eyes wide. “This is all pretty sudden. What do we do now? What do I do now? What do I do when I wake up?”<br/><br/>Sandy leaned over him and gave him a long, lingering kiss. When you wake up, come see me, he told Jack. But now…he winked. This is your wet dream. How about I suck you off again while you still taste like ice cream?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags and Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>#poor jack#Sandy plz#*cough cough*you don't get that good without practice*cough cough*</p><p>tejoxys answered: Oh my gosh, this is hilarious :D I love how Sandy has progressively become the embodiment of “it’s always the quiet ones.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>